


The Reichenbach Lick

by thescooplockian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescooplockian/pseuds/thescooplockian
Summary: A brief interlude involving Mr. Sherlock Holmes and his deep, deep love of ice cream.





	

He was Sherlock Holmes again.

And as he stood atop that government building with it’s secret offices, overlooking his city with what some would call a breath-taking vista south along the Thames, he tried to focus on the detail of the city laid out small below him. Amorino, The Parlour at Fortnum & Mason’s . . . Shake Shack . . . all lurked behind him. Ahead, in the distance, Oddono’s Gelati.

But is was that small shop in Saxe-Coburg Square that he knew would be his next stop. “The Golden Lick,” as it had been named by the two expatriate American sisters who took over the old “Thornby’s” upon their exile to London.

He’d first encountered the Golden Lick during that business of Wilson’s basement, needing a place to divert when his prey might have caught a glimpse of him. And having gone into the shop, Sherlock went through the motions of buying an ice cream cone to blend into the scenery. Brenda, the sister who waited on him that first day, insisted he try their “George Washington’s Revenge,” a flavor based around cherries and chocolate, so he did.

Having bought the cone and stepping back outside, Sherlock had fully intended to toss it in the nearest trash receptacle the minute he was in the clear to resume his tail. But as he stepped out of the Golden Lick, the detective absently licked the top scoop of “George Washington’s Revenge” to stay in character as an ice-cream-cone-purchaser.

And then it hit him.

That little thrill up his back, like the first touch of a first love. His eyes widened, and he stared at the object in his hand like he’d just discovered life on Venus. After a single instant of shock, plunged his mouth on to the waiting ice cream, the creamy moistness melting at the touch of his warm lips, spreading over them.

His tongue rapidly played around the edges of the scoops, gathering up any of the cone’s melting goodness that oozed . . . excitedly? . . . from the ice cream’s periphery. It was almost like the ice cream had the native urges of the legendary schmoo, bit by bit relaxing itself into liquid form just to get inside him . . . the place it most wanted to be.

Sherlock shivered as the cream, no longer ice, plunged deep inside him, swallow after swallow. The passion that rose up in him for eating the treat had caught him unawares. He went at the ice cream cone with a wild abandon that no one acquainted with the cool consulting detective would have suspected lay hidden below the surface. He was a beast where that frozen delicacy was concerned, a voracious wolf who showed it no mercy, gobbling it up like it was a pig residing in a house of straw . . . which the sugary cone that held the last of the ice cream might as well have been. No structure built by confectioner would keep him from that sweet, sweet cherry-chocolate ice cream.

And, all at once, it was gone. As was his prey, who had disappeared while Sherlock’s attentions were focused on the ice cream.

But he was Sherlock Holmes . . . he’d find the fellow again. And he did, later. At that particular moment, he had gone back into the Golden Lick to try a grand total of six more varieties of ice cream that fateful day so long ago.

And now, back in London after far too long away, subsisting on that rare bit of Eastern European vanilla ice milk that was local to that region he’d been working in, there was just one place that Sherlock Holmes needed to get to, before he caught up with John Watson again.

It was his true Reichenbach, and the one he would fall into so very many more times before his work on this Earth was done.


End file.
